<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Счастье в прямом эфире by Paula_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446583">Счастье в прямом эфире</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark'>Paula_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как среди шума и гама современности найти для себя минутку? Или, может, стоит принять помощь от другого...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Счастье в прямом эфире</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение:<br/>Для моей Лебединой Беседки от всего сердца, чмоки :*<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Легкая зарисовочка, навеяна артом и минуткой грусти с:<br/>https://pp.vk.me/c631526/v631526066/3b42a/WIvwug_8Dew.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"На сегодня это все! Съемки окончены!"</em>
</p>
<p>Вот уже несколько лет как Меттатон слышит одно и тоже. Для молодого и успешного юноши, который вместо того, чтобы окончить престижный колледж, который ему подобрала родня, решил поступить в артистическую академию музыки и драмы в столице. На музыкальном инструменте он не играл, но пел неплохо, а актер из него был еще тот. Молодой талант сразу заметили и парня приняли, переубедив его родителей. </p>
<p>С тех пор он взял себе псевдоним и все знали его как Меттатона в характеристичном костюме, и никто не распространялся об его прошлой жизни. Друзья на площадке называли его просто Мэтт, не обращая внимания на его эксцентричный псевдоним, создающий не менее оригинальный образ. Но это только за кадром. Перед камерами, и не важно – в студии записей или на фестивалях, для всех его лицо, частично скрытое под челкой, было ассоциированное с образом Меттатона.</p>
<p>- Хэй, дружище! - К нему подлетела подруга, кладя руку на плечо и останавливая. Радостный тон не сулил ничего хорошего, потому что это могло значить только то, что он где-то облажался, и рыжеволосая бестия сейчас обратит на это внимание. - Меттатон, деточка, я бы не советовала тебе выходить черным выходом сегодня. - Молодой человек отвернулся, чтобы увидеть ликующее лицо Андайн и рассмотреть его внимательно. - Там сейчас стоит толпа девушек, готовых только при одном твоем виде снять с себя трусы через голову. </p>
<p>Парень усмехнулся к подруге, смотря на ее предвкушающую улыбку. Повязка на глазу никак ее не уродовала, а наоборот, добавляла некий шарм в ее образ. Пусть она была обычной гримерщицей, Меттатон все равно был уверен, что такая <strike>разбойница</strike>, уверенная в себе девушка, смогла бы многого добиться. Ее слова, пусть и каждый раз звучали по-другому, но обозначали одно - сейчас Андайн добровольно выручит охрану.</p>
<p>- Хех, знаешь, лифчики, бросаемые на сцену на концертах, я еще могу выдержать, но порванные трусики это слишком. Думаю, стоит с этим разобраться... - Юноша сделал вид, что задумался, потирая подбородок, и смотрел на Андайн краем глаза, улыбаясь. - А ты как думаешь?</p>
<p>- Муахахах, уж позволь эта задача по спасению девичьих трусиков и твоего рассудка будет на моей голове, ладно? - на лице Андайн красовалась предвкушающая улыбка, а сама она развернулась к черному выходу, метнув рыжим хвостиком, но Меттатон окликнул ее: </p>
<p>- Андайн! Спасибо! - в ответ девушка всего лишь махнула рукой и вышла на улицу, в сопровождении криков множества фанов. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Укутавшись в шарф и плащик неприметного, черного цвета, Меттатон ловко избегал касаний других людей и внимательно слушал музыку в своих наушниках. Поздняя осень с непроглядными тучами давала возможность спрятаться в толпе за одеждой, не прилагая особых усилий, в то время как летом единственный безопасный способ добраться домой - вызывать такси. Его лицо было довольно миловидным, и его можно было с легкостью принять за девушку, чем он и пользовался для камуфляжа, одеваясь в шпильки и нося другие аксессуары, которые в обществе нарекли женскими. В своем шоу он тоже ходит на каблуках, поэтому с этим у него проблем не было.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы, у него была такая слава, что папарацци не давали прохода, вовсе нет. Просто если фанатки у него уже появлялись, то они умоляли дать им автограф, забрать их девственность, некоторые вообще души свои предлагали. Однажды один парень и вовсе прислал Меттатону его портрет, который, по словам этого юноши, был нарисован его же, фаната, кровью и спермой. Тогда он понял, что поклонники у него какие-то не от мира сего. И немного их побаивался. </p>
<p>И все же, юный артист не мог нигде и никогда найти покоя, везде он будто задыхался, будто искал своего места под солнцем, но не мог найти. Даже в студии и на концертах, даже во время развлекательных шоу, которые вести он просто обожал, появлялся некий осадок, которого невозможно было лишиться. И сейчас, идя по улице и скрыв лицо еще сильнее за челкой, он чувствовал это так же сильно, как и в своей прошлой жизни при родителях. Тысячи, миллионы людей с равнодушными лицами и серыми сердцами.</p>
<p>Входя в парк, Меттатон немного расслабился. Людей было здесь меньше, а если и бывали, то обычно это были счастливые, с улыбкой на лице люди, либо те же серые сердцем роботы, но осознающие свою ситуацию, решившие поменять свою жизнь. А Меттатон любил, когда люди менялись к лучшему. Постояв немного в парке и вдыхая запах мокрой листвы, которой уже почти не было на деревьях, и насмотревшись вдоволь на тонкую, почти незаметную корку льда на небольшом водоеме, он направился домой.</p>
<p>Проходя через охрану в дорогом жилищном доме, Меттатон потянулся в карман, ища ключей. Когда пальцы вместо вязки ключей встретились с дыркой в кармане, парень тихо чертыхнулся и вызвал лифт. Теперь его ждут длительные поиски ключей во внутренностях своего пальто, и одновременно с этим идти по лестнице было немного опасно, а зря тратить свое время он не привык. Когда поиски увенчались успехом до остановки лифта оставалось еще два этажа и юноша мельком посмотрел на часы, которые указывали пол четвертого. Быстро прикинув что можно съесть на обед, Меттатон направился в свою квартиру.</p>
<p>Громко цокая шпильками по белому, мраморному полу, он подошел к своей двери и, крутанув ключом два раза, открыл дверь, поспешно юркнув в свою квартиру. Сумочка аккуратно разместилась на пуфике, пальто нашло свое место на вешалке вместе с шарфом, а шпильки тут же поменялись местами с домашними тапочками. Взъерошив свои волосы, Меттатон лениво направился в кухню, тут же включая свет. Извлекая из холодильника некоторую еду, юноша услышал посторонний звук, он тут же замер.</p>
<p>Это было воплощение его кошмара. Меттатон искреннее пытался общаться со своими фанами и не создавать впечатления неприятного, самовлюбленного типа, но психи были. И больше всего Меттатон боялся, что один из таких психов будет ждать на своего кумира в его же квартире. На такие случаи у него имелось ружье, которое, по доброте душевной, раздобыла для него Доктор Альфис, почти собравшая его по кусочкам после автокатастрофы еще в далеком детстве, в той серой жизни. Именно из-за некоторых шрамов-напоминаний из того трагического дня, он и носит такой закрытый костюм такого яркого робота, выступая для столь механических и серых людей. Но некоторых ему удавалось разжечь. И сейчас, стараясь перезарядить ствол, как можно тише он, крепко сжимая его в руках, идет на источник звука, который сменяется тихими всхлипами. Парень был уверен в правильности своих предположений. </p>
<p>Резко выпрыгнув из коридора в зал, с просторными окнами в потолок, откуда доносился звук, Меттатон замер на месте, смотря на ЭТО. Возле окна, скорее всего спиной к хозяину квартиры стояло... Нет, <em>витало</em> покрывало. С наушниками поверх. На пол капала какая-то жидкость в сопровождении звука всхлипов и содрогания ткани. Любой рациональный человек начал строить бы предположения, что это дрон с каким-то куполом накрытый простыню, но в Меттатоне вдруг проснулся ребенок, верящий в чуда, который был уверен в том, что перед ним настоящий призрак.</p>
<p>- Эмм... Ты кто? - громко спросил Меттатон, ступая немного вперед, выпуская из рук ружье. Когда его гость разворачивается к нему, парень невольно отстраняется - на него смотрят два черных глаза с белыми зрачками. Невольно он отстраняется, что вызывает у, казалось бы, мультяшного призрака вполне осязаемые слезы. </p>
<p>- П-прости... Я не хотел тебя пугать... Я не люблю навязываться... Я наверное пойду, да? - Призрак немного повернулся в бок, становясь с каждым разом все прозрачнее. Меттатон резко метнулся в его сторону.</p>
<p>- Нет, подожди! Я тебя не боюсь, видишь? - юноша подошел ближе, сев на колени чтобы быть с призраком на одном уровне глаз. Но дрожащие руки ему пришлось спрятать. - И ты совсем не навязываешься, я просто... Я немного смутился, не часто ко мне приходят гости, - "неприглашенные - никогда" успел себе в мыслях добавить Меттатон, но тут же стал дальше говорить, надеясь уболтать своего гостя, - и это круто, что ты пришел, я так не люблю сидеть в одиночестве! - добавив с энтузиазмом, он добился того, что призрак вновь стал непрозрачным.</p>
<p>- Правда? Что же, тогда я останусь, наверное... Не оставлять тебя же одного... - призрак говорил все так же неуверенно, и Меттатон понял, что бояться его совершенно не стоит. Да, он нечто, чего никто еще не доказал научно, но теперь он вызывал у парня только интерес. Он присел рядом с призраком, смотря в большие, необычные глаза.</p>
<p>- Как тебя зовут, дружище? - расслабившись окончательно, Меттатон сел в позу лотоса и немного склонил голову в бок. Призрак был чем-то очень удивлен и снял свои наушники, держа их в крохотных, похожих на мячики, ручках.</p>
<p>- Ты п-правда хочешь со мной дружить...? - Призрак смотрел на Меттатона, и тот тихо рассмеялся.</p>
<p>- Конечно, ты уже мне как друг. - юноша уверил своего гостя. Он решил сделать первый шаг - Меня зовут Меттатон. </p>
<p>- М-меня Напстаблук... - Призрак уронил несколько слез, и Меттатон тут же смутился.</p>
<p>- Хэй, почему ты плачешь, Блуки? Ты не против, если я тебя буду иногда так называть? - хозяин квартиры протянул руку, в случае чего готов обнять.</p>
<p>- Другие люди, которые видели меня, тут же злились или закрывали глаза. Они не хотели меня видеть, наверное. - Призрак прервался, и Меттатон невольно представил себе несколько таких ситуаций. - Они меня выгоняли и мне было грустно. Но сейчас мне не грустно. Я хочу тебе что-то показать, если ты не против, конечно... - Напстаблук немного отстранился и начал лить слезы. Не плакать, а именно лить слезы, причем спустя какое-то время они стали течь вверх, будто в какой-то сосуд. В результате получилась забавная шляпка.</p>
<p>- Я называю это... Опрятноблук. </p>
<p>- У тебя очень красивый Опрятноблук. - Ни грамма не слукавив, сказал Меттатон, улыбаясь ему вполне искренно. - Ты слушаешь музыку, да?</p>
<p>- Да... Это только мои любимые песни. - Неуверенно сказал призрак, пряча свой Опрятноблук.</p>
<p>- Ты не против послушать их вместе со мной? - Меттатон предложил, придвигаясь ближе и садясь спиной к окну.</p>
<p>- Ты... Ты правда хочешь послушать мою музыку? - Неуверенно и тихо промолвил призрак, немножко сильнее сжимая наушники. </p>
<p>- Конечно! - Радостно подтвердил парень, и призрак протянул наушники, устраивая их так чтоб каждый мог слышать.</p>
<p>Меттатон широко улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в звуки в наушниках, и широко улыбнулся, отнюдь не от слуховых ощущений. В окна засветили лучи заходящего солнца, а по телу разливалось тепло. Прикрыв глаза, юноша пытался представить себе, как он в парке сейчас встречает последние за сегодняшний день, а возможно и в этой неделе, но перед глазами упрямо появлялся кто-то другой. И отчасти Меттатон понимал почему - он наконец-то нашел свое место под солнцем. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>